Neon Genesis Evangelion: Renewal of Birth
by MsRenai21
Summary: Third Impact has happened. End of Evangelion has finished. But has the story finished? No, there is still way more to be said and done. And, Asuka and Shinji aren't the only survivors. Let's see what happens when the all meet again. ShixAsu KawxRei
1. After the Destruction of all souls

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Renewal of Birth

Romance/General

Rated: T

Chapter One: After the Destruction of all souls.

(AN: Shinji's thoughts will be _italicized. _Rei's thoughts will be marked by one() . Kaworu's thoughts will be marked by two(()) .)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This world is...is much different. It's so empty. Is this how I wished it to be? Is this what all my loneliness and depression caused? A world where I can't be hurt. A world where no one can be hurt because...no one else exists besides Asuka and me. Asuka. The very reason for my anger my rage. Yet, the only one...who doesn't scare me. Who, in a way, understands me. I hate her...but I also love her. Are these my true feelings? Or is it like Ayanami said that my words...would become confused with others? I don't know anymore. I just don't know anymore._

As Shinji continued to think to himself he didn't notice that Asuka had gotten up and started walking around. She had been dead for a while and had to re-work her muscles. She also had a lot on her mind too. One, she was the last woman...er...girl on Earth. Two, she's gonna be with Shinji. And three, how they're gonna get their necessities for living. The thought of all this exhausted her. But little did these two know that somewhere on the other side of the sea of LCL, were the rebirth of other two familiar faces.

In the reddish-orange glow of the LCL, bubbles appeared on the surface of the ocean. A body started to take shape as it rose to the surface. A young feminine body. Her facial features were more visible now. Pale silky skin. Sky blue hair. Crimson red eyes. Rei Ayanami. Once her whole body emerged from the LCL, she looked straight towards the sky. The indigo-violet sky turning black as you looked higher, the blood ring going around the Earth and the full moon with a bloodstain on it.

_(I'm still alive. How? Why? Wasn't I fused with Lilith and Adam? Shouldn't I be dead? Fallen to pieces from space.)_

Rei pondered upon this thought. She got up and waded out of the LCL. She started drying herself off the best she could before walking across the beach. Once she starting walking, she heard a small splash noise similar to the one she made when she floated to the surface. She looked back behind her and saw a teenage boy. His hair was silvery gray. He too had pale silky skin. And the same crimson red eyes. He hadn't noticed her because he was busy examining himself after being reborn.

_((Hmmm...same shirt, same pants, same Converse shoes. I've been reborn. But the human race has not. Those poor Lilins. All souls together and no way to escape.))_

As Kaworu finishes his thought, he looks up to see that he is not alone. He gave one of his warm friendly smiles and started walking over to her. Rei just stared at him intently wondering what he's going to do.

"Ah, the First Child, Rei Ayanami. We meet again I see."

"How are you alive?"

Kaworu simply gave a bigger smile.

"The same reason that you are standing right over there. It's destiny. Our Father has given us another chance at life. Did you not know?"

"Father?"

"Yes, God. The Father of every life form. Even Adam and Lilith."

"..."

"You seem troubled. What is it might I ask?"

"It's nothing of importance. Now, Nagisa-san if you woul-

"Please, I do insist that you call me Kaworu."

Rei looks at him and turns her head away again.

"Ok Kaworu, if you would excuse me, I'll be heading on my way."

"To where? The entire world lies in complete destruction. There is no place to go."

Rei didn't think about that. She had just been in a hurry to leave from the mysterious Kaworu. She was not used to making so much contact with another ever since she had been under the supervision of Gendo Ikari. She turned around to face him again.

"So...where can I go?"

Kaworu puts a finger to his lips and thinks. He then snaps his fingers after an idea rushes through his head.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk to the other side of the sea?"

Other side of the sea?

Rei looks confused.

Why go to the other side? Isn't the same there as here?

"Why so confused? You wonder why I said the other side?"

Rei nodded.

"I feel like something is over there. Something calling out to us. I want to see it."

Kaworu looks over to the LCL. He tries to get a glimpse of what's on the other side but the sea stretches farther then his eyes can go. Rei walks next to him and starts to speak.

"Alright. I'll accompany you."

Kaworu smiles at her.

"Shall we head of then?"

Rei nodded and they started walking along the beach together.

Scene Break+

"Are...are you feeling any...better...Asuka?"

Shinji asked with complete caution. He didn't know if she was the same old Asuka or if she had changed any bit.

"I'm alright. Just stretching a little. What's with the stammering?"

"Nothing..."

Asuka gives him a weird look.

"You think I'm going to snap at you?"

Shinji doesn't answer. He just looks down at the sand.

"Shinji answer me. Do really think I'm gonna snap at you?"

"...yes."

Asuka gives him a more sympathetic look. Something you would never see on the old Asuka. It seems she has changed. Considering the problem, if she were the same it would cause great disaster.

"Shinji, I'm not like that anymore. I can't act like that anymore."

"So, you won't yell at me or try to hurt me?"

"No I won't. Considering we're gonna be husband and wife.

Shinji went wide-eyed. He had forgotten about that. Even though he did love her, that didn't cross his mind. Then another thought crept in his mind. Children. They were going to have to have children together.

_Man. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. What will the children look like? Who will they act like? This is so messed up. What have I gotten myself into?_

"Shinji? Earth to Shinji."

Asuka waved her hand in his face. Shinji snapped out of it and looked up at her.

"What?"

"You zoned out on me for a minute there."

"Oh sorry about that."

Asuka smiled and stood up. She started pacing around a bit.

"What are we going to do about food, water, and shelter?"

Shinji thinks about it and gets up.

"Maybe there's something over on the other side of the sea of LCL. We can try and go there."

Asuka thinks about it before answering.

"Alright sounds like a plan."

Shinji and Asuka started to walk on the side of the beach and towards the destination.

**-END CHAPTER ONE-**


	2. Our paths cross in the midst of Despair

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Renewal of Birth

Romance/General

Rated: T

Chapter Two: Our paths cross again in the midst of despair

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours pass, and Kaworu and Rei continue to walk along the ruins of the Earth. Not one word has been spoken since they left. Not one thought has crept through their minds. It was just...empty. Kaworu looked over to see how Rei was doing. He noticed that she was quite exhausted from all of their walking. He stopped and Rei stopped too.

"Would you like me to carry you Ayanami?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"You look exhausted. Here, you need to rest. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"I said-"

Kaworu stops her words and lifts her up with great ease. Being very careful of her small yet beautiful figure. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. But Rei broke the stare and quickly looked at the ground trying to hide her face. She was blushing madly. Kaworu smiled again and started to walk.

"Thank...you...Kaworu, for helping me."

"No need for thanks. It's my job to help others. Besides, girls don't need to waste energy in such a dilemma."

Rei kept silent. She hadn't felt such kindness towards her in a long time. Before she even knew it, she dozed off. Kaworu continued to smile as Rei placed her head on his chest.

------Scene Break------

"Shinji! Hurry up!"

Asuka had yelled at Shinji because he was lagging behind.

"Asuka, I haven't walked this long in a while...hold on."

Asuka gave him a look and stood there waiting.

It took him a few moments to catch up to her. Asuka was getting very impatient, but tried to keep herself cool.

"Finally."

Shinji looked at her in a bad way.

"I told you, it's not my fault!" Besides, I thought you said you weren't gonna be evil to me anymore!"

"Well sorry, Shin-Chan. But it's my nature to act like this even if I don't want to!"

Shinji said this as low as he could to himself, "Damn red-headed German!"

"You scheiBekopf!" Asuka said slapping him. "I heard that!"

Shinji had his famous mopey face, with a red mark on his left cheek.

"How…did…ARGHH Nevermind!" Shinji replied as he walked over to his now girlfriend.

Shinji was walking beside her when they started walking, but began to go slower just like last time.

Asuka notices this and grabs Shinji by his hand. And she then decides to interlock their fingers. Shinji felt this and started to blush. Sure he's kissed Asuka and even seen her topless, but never has he held her hand. He looked over to Asuka with a questionable look and sees her blushing a little bit.

------Scene Break------

The sky up above hasn't changed since Third Impact was over. Still an indigo color flowing into violet and black. The stars above still danced and twinkled around the forever night sky.

As Kaworu watched the stars he realized that these things would never change. He needed to regain some energy since he had been walking for a good four hours. Plus he was carrying Rei, but he didn't mind that so much. He found a rock to lay on and rested there. He placed the sleeping Rei on him so she would have some comfort.

Kaworu kept making glances over to the sleeping Rei. She was so beautiful he kept saying to himself. As beautiful as the angel she used to be. But Kaworu was getting sleepy himself, since the sound of waves crashing against the shore is so calming. He could not keep his eyes open any longer and he fell asleep.

About two hours later, Kaworu felt something move on him. He also felt a little more weight bear down on him. In a very bad place to be exact. He was starting to feel very bad pain. Rei was sitting on her knees on…him.

"Umm…Rei. Can you please move from that area." Kaworu strained.

Rei looked at his face then looked where she was sitting.

She gasped, then got off and said, "I'm so sorry, Kaworu." She bowed and continued to say "sorry."

"It's alright. You don't have to worry. Just don't place yourself right there again." He replied with a smile and a painful laugh.

They both look over at the sea of LCL once again, but are frightened by what they see. The half of Lilith's face that fell off from the head. The left half. It floated in the LCL. It may have been Lilith, but it still resembled Rei when Rei was a part of Lilith. Kaworu stared intently, surely disgusted that a woman must be so punished as Lilith was. Rei was disturbed. For the first time in her life, she felt an emotion. A sickening emotion. She was so disturbed that she started to cry.

Kaworu came over to her and grabbed her hand and went off. He didn't want her to see what had happened after Lilith died. He put an arm around Rei's shoulder in order to comfort her. And to keep her from looking back at the site. Back at the eye that was wide open and stared.

"Whatever you do Rei. Do not go back there. Do not look at it. Do not think about it. Do you understand me?" Kaworu said with seriousness in his voice.

Rei sniffled a little bit and nodded. "I will not go back. I will never go back."

------Scene Break------

Shinji and Asuka walk along the beach with their hands together and fingers interlocked. Shinji actually tightened his grip on her hand to feel secure and to feel comfort. Asuka didn't mind of course. She liked holding hands. Only if it was the right guy.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Asuka?" He looked over at her questionable.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She looked at him with a smirk.

Shinji started blushing again. _Would she please leave me alone…_

Asuka giggled. "Come on. Don't lie Shinji, you're enjoying it."

"Yes…" _Oh dear God, please leave me alone._

"It's ok Shin-Chan." She hugged him. "You're supposed to."

Shinji slowly hugs her back and tightens his grip a little bit. As he looks over at the LCL he sees Lilith's left side of her face floating in the LCL. He stares, shock and about to blow chunks. He breaks the hug and looks away breathing deeply, trying not to throw up.

"Shinji. What's wrong?" Asuka asks confused. Shinji points to what he saw and Asuka looked. She screamed and looked away. The eye frightened her. The red eye that just stared and stared and stared.

Shinji looked over in the direction again and saw two people standing on the beach looking toward them. Two VERY familiar people.

"Ikari!" Rei said.

"Ayanami." Shinji said. He looked over to the other figure and whispered.

"Kaworu!"

**-END CHAPTER TWO-**


End file.
